Such a steering arrangement is, for example, known from DE 102 57 130 A1. In common, the steering unit and the steering valve can act upon a steering motor. This has the advantage that the steering unit, which is usually provided with a measuring motor, can have smaller dimensions. The measuring motor, which is used for activating the steering motor on failing supply pressure, can then be activated with smaller force expenditure.
A similar embodiment of a steering arrangement is known from EP 1 447 307 A2. Also here, the steering motor can be activated by the steering unit or the steering valve or both in common.
When such a steering arrangement is now used in a vehicle, which additionally has other hydraulic consumers, for example working hydraulics, it is difficult to ensure the “correct” supply for the steering arrangement. Under certain circumstances, this can cause a somewhat problematic steering behaviour.